User talk:75.64.7.191
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the NA-24 Arch-Angel Gundam page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 04:34, March 19, 2013 Borderline Vandalism Whoever you are I'd like to remind you the current rules on this wikia, firstly messages regarding a user's page are to be left on the appropriate talk page (either of the user or of the page itself) not stuffed into the "Trivia" section at the end of a page. Secondly as the page currently falls under my property on this wikia unauthorized edits to them will be treated as vandalism and will be reverted, if this continues the offender (be it user or anonymous editor) will be blocked on grounds of vandalism. If you had bothered to take the time to investigate the page more thoroughly then you would have been able to identify the original uploader of the images as well as noticing the two banners above each page notifying people that the page was tagged for deletion and was not my original work. Furthermore if you had decided to spend any effort checking the history of the pages you would've found that I was not the page creator, nor main editor, nor the person who used the image. While it is entirely possible that the image is someone else's work it may fall under "fair use" as the site is not being used for commercial purposes. Lastly anonymously editing pages without identifying yourself is a bad practice, if you want people to actually respond I suggest you log in/register and make an account as well as attempting to prove the validity of your claim instead of acting as some form of freelance internet vigilante. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 12:22, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I have rolled back your unauthorized edits again, until you choose to act in a civil manner I will treat this situation as nothing more than mindless vandalism and continue to undo the changes, continuing may result in your IP being block as per the Gundam Fanon Wikia's policy. If you decide to communicate in a more civilised manner you may find that your issue may be resolved instead of ignored. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 18:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Might I suggest that you actually take my advice and at least try to be civil? At this rate you're behaving like a vandal and I will not tolerate such actions on my (albeit "inherited") articles. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 19:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) When I suggested that you comminicate more I did not mean to write the same message on every image page. It means that you start a conversation with one of the members of this wiki in an attempt to come to an understanding, currently your actions still portray you as a vandal, regardless of what you're trying to say. In addition has it occured to you that use of these images may perhaps fall under the "fair use" policy as we are not profiting from them? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 21:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC)